


I try to get AI dungeon to write for me cuz im lazy

by vivini_florini



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivini_florini/pseuds/vivini_florini
Summary: i try to scream but my voice isn't working either. as he closes the cage door, another man comes and sits next to me. he takes his mask off and it's the teacher. 'come on', he says and pulls me up by the hand.
Kudos: 1





	I try to get AI dungeon to write for me cuz im lazy

**Author's Note:**

> very disturbing. i tried to get it to write something cute but...

i try to scream but my voice isn't working either. as he closes the cage door, another man comes and sits next to me. he takes his mask off and it's the teacher. 'come on', he says and pulls me up by the hand.  
he unlocks my chain from the floor and leads me to a table with a chair on it. he puts my muzzle in a glass with something liquid, holds it under my muzzle for a while and then puts it on the table.  
i smell something delicious coming from the glass. my stomach starts rumbling and the teacher laughs. 'this is not the time to act hungry', he says and takes off the muzzle. 'oh no, now it's the time to learn' he grabs a remote from his pocket and turns on some music.  
he dances in front of me as he explains what the machine can do to my body. he starts with my feet and lets the music run all the way up my body. as he massages my feet, the music gets louder and louder and by the time it reaches my ears, it's so loud that it feels like they're going to burst. as he runs the machine over my skin, my senses change as the music gets louder, the room turns into a sort of trance and then, it reaches its peak.  
the machine stops and the teacher locks it into its down position. 'and now, it's time for you to dance', he says and takes the remote as the music turns into a soft sweet melody.  
as he holds the remote, he grabs my hand and turns it into a claw. as he slowly curls my fingers, he turns the claw into something damp and slimy. as he turns it, the machine pushes my fingers out whatever curves it. as he curls my fingers into a hook, the machine sends it curling around whatever is in front of it.  
as he turns it, the machine shoots sparks of electricity out of my fingers. as he slowly turns my hand, the sparks turn into flames that shoot up and dance around my hand. as the sparks dance around my hand, they begin to change colour. first they're blue but then, they become yellow, orange, red and finally they disappear as they turn into beautiful bright colours.  
as the colours shoot around my hand, my other senses awaken. as the sounds reach my ears, they become vibrations, waves and then, they become emotions. the room starts feeling alive. as the music reaches my skin, it feels like little hands are touching me all over.  
as the colours fill my senses, the colours enter my soul and awaken something within me. as he flips the remote, my senses start falling asleep. the room starts to get dark and the colours disappear and my eyes are covered by little sleep masks that block all sensations but sleep until they're taken off.  
he turns the music up and dance with me and my new family until the end of the world.


End file.
